Rainy Day Saviour
by woodbyne
Summary: Older Rin/Sessh. OS. They fight, she runs off. Set in AU, no demons. . . She found herself wishing for cold, honey-coloured eyes. Who cared if they were unfeeling and totally indifferent? It would be better than staring into the black pits of this psycho.


**Hehehe, a Sessh/ (older) Rin set in AU. Inspired by the song 'Who am I' by Will Young. Partial songfic. Muchos Fluff.  
Rin: 20  
Sessh: 28. Don't judge me; there are bigger age gaps in the world.**

Rin stalked forwards. It was pouring with rain, and if it weren't for her giant yellow raincoat she would be soaked through and through. Her boots did a sort of shuffle-crunch-squeak on the tarred pavement. The street lights were shining dimly, tinting the fog a luminescent gold. She was glad it was raining. That way no one could see her tears.

She'd had another fight with her boyfriend. It seemed that she was cursed to love him, no matter how heartless, cold or cruel he was. She sniffed as her memory provided an in-flight clip of his cold eyes narrowing and his icy voice telling her she was being childish and stupid. So maybe he was a bit older than she was, but they were in a relationship, that meant being partners. Of equal standing. He couldn't just treat her like a misbehaving toddler when he was irritated.

The tears flowed faster and Rin shoved a hand into her bag, pulling out the tangle of wires that was her mp3 player. She shoved it into her ears and pressed play, turning the volume up so that she couldn't hear herself crying. She felt her tears mix with the rain o her face.

They had argued about her having her own drawer in his apartment. A drawer. One stinking, lousy, measly, piffling _drawer_. He had an entire _cupboard_ he wasn't using! Was it really that difficult to find space for a t-shirt or two, and her toothbrush? And what had he said to her tentative, sensible suggestion?

'_Don't be stupid, Rin. What would you need a drawer for?'_

It had sounded like he was going to speak further, but she had exploded at him, calling him a jerk, thick headed, dense, insensitive, cold-hearted, callous, unfeeling, emotionless and the rotting cherry on the maggot-ridden cake? She had told him that he was incapable of loving anyone or anything.

That had done it. Sesshoumaru was aloof and maybe a little indifferent at times but she knew he loved her. She was one of the few people who knew how kind he was. He loved her.

Didn't he?

She jolted to attention as a new song interrupted her playlist. Sessh must have put it there.

_Sometimes you know, you push me so hard I don't know how I feel,__  
__You almost make me doubt I feel at all__  
__It's not as though I always listen but there's just so much I don't hear__  
__Maybe I'll never be what you want. Hey._

Rin smiled through her tears. He was thoughtful like that, leaving pleasant little surprises where she would find them without him. At least, he _had _been sweet like that. It was a horrendous fight.

****

'_You are so immature, Rin. I don't know why I'm still going out with you! You are so frustrating, and my __**God,**__ you get on my nerves!'_

'_Well, if that's the way you feel, I'm __**leaving**__!' she said._

'_oh, yes. I __**wish**__,' he snorted rolling his eyes, 'Go on, "leave". Like all those other times you've "left" me! Face it, you're far too needy to ever leave me!'_

_Rin gasped. She wasn't needy! She'd never asked him for anything before now, and it was only a suggestion. Maybe she'd gotten mad and walked out because she needed time to clear her head, but surely he knew that? She'd walked straight up to him and slapped him through the face, something she had never done before. She had had to reach up a bit, because he was so much taller than she was. A child and a Giant. But where will they make a home together? As the proverb said._

'_Goodbye, Sesshoumaru,' she's said icily, and slammed the door._

****

_I know that all you're asking for is a little place in my heart__  
__But I don't find it easy to give__  
__Maybe I get a little selfish sometimes.__  
__Why shouldn't I?__  
__I used to say I love you but would it make a difference this time?___

'You only ever said you loved me once, and it might just,' she muttered into the darkness and torrential rain. She'd been half asleep, curled up next to him, and he had been stroking her hair. He had whispered the words as she slipped into dreams. It had been a night like this one, she thought gloomily. She realized that she had thought her way through the chorus.

_I always find a reason why I didn't put you first__  
__It's not that complicated I know.__  
__I really hate it when you shake your head like this 'aint gonna work__  
__Maybe you'll never reap what you sew.__  
__Hey yeah._

But this isn't going to work, a morose, pessimistic little thought wormed her way into her head.

'Hey, Sweetie!' Rin's head shot up. She had thought she was alone. She wasn't far from her bedsit, but she was far enough from civilisation. It the part of town where having an unusual lump in your pocket or jewellery, and sometimes even food, could get you mugged or murdered.

There was a large man standing a few metres in front of her. His hands were in his hoodie pocket, and an unpleasantly knife-shaped object was in clear evidence.

'H-hello,' she stammered, hoping that if she co-operate, she would be let off without her music, but with her life.

'You've got something valuable on you, don't you, lovely?' the man asked, licking his fat chops and winking lewdly.

'Not, really, no, but you can have my music player, it's yours, take it,'

_But who am I to tell you?__  
__That I would never let you down.__  
__But no one else could love you,__  
__Half as much as I do now.__  
__But who am I to tell you?__  
__I'll always catch you when you fall.__  
__Well I... I wouldn't be myself at all.__  
__I wouldn't be myself at all.__  
__I don't._

'That's a pretty trinket, Sweet,' he said, shaking his head, 'but I wasn't talking about your gadget,' Rin's body reacted before her mind fully understood what he had said. Her throat constricted, and her heart beat apace, adrenalin pulsed through her system, making her dizzy. He was going to rape and kill her.

The man walked forwards, and a detached part of her mind compared him to the man she had left not ten minutes ago. Whereas Sesshoumaru was tall, pale and well built with features that would have looked feminine on anyone else, this man had thick, rubbery lips and greasy skin so thick with grime that it was impossible to tell his age or race. His nose was broad and flat, with a bridge so unnaturally crooked that it had to have been broken at least twice. His eyes were evil black slits in his face, glinting with malice, and she found herself wishing for cold, honey-coloured eyes. Who cared if they were unfeeling and totally indifferent, it would be better than staring into the black pits of this psycho.

Rin snapped to attention. She hadn't realized that she had been frozen to the spot until she was able to move again. She sprinted past him, pushing him away. Strong, painful hands clamped down on her wrists, pulling her up against her would-be attacker.

'Where are you going, Pretty thing?' he said teasingly, leering at her.

'M-my-my b-b-boyfriend,' she managed, wide eyed with terror, 'h-he's expecting m-m-me, p-p-p-p-please,' the last few words were a whisper, 'let me go,' He stroked her face, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

'Now sweet, why would you go running off to your boyfriend when you can stay here and have fun with me?' She shuddered away from him, and he pulled her closer, dragging her into an alley. Her headphones pulled out of her mp4, and the song poured out into the confined space, shattering the night air.

_But who am I to tell you?__  
__That I would never let you down.__  
__But no one else could love you,__  
__Half as much as I do now.__  
__But who am I to tell you?__  
__I'll always catch you when you fall.__  
__Well I... I wouldn't be myself at all.__  
__I wouldn't be myself at all.__  
__I don't._

'Clever, girl,' the man nodded, throwing her roughly onto the ground, her head thudding on the concrete, 'that'll stop anyone from hearing you scream,' He knelt down besides her, tugging at her button up shirt,

'Please!' she sobbed, fresh tears slithering down her face, 'please, don't! Leave me alone!' she slapped feebly at his meaty hands. A cloud descended over his face. She looked up, tilt-silly from the blow he'd landed on her face. He straddled her.

'I thought we were going to have fun,' he said menacingly, ripping the buttons off her shirt, 'but then you had to go and get spunky, you horrible little–'

'You heard the lady,' came a cool voice from behind them, 'leave her alone,' Rin was certain she'd died of fright. It couldn't really be Sesshoumaru, could it? She'd gone off in such high dudgeon, and she had said such awful things; she would have thought he'd just leave her.

'Listen, pretty-man, she's mine, get lost and find your own ****!' The man on top of Rin growled. He was blocking her view and crushing her ribs so that she had no idea what was going on.

The attacker's head snapped to the side as a large, pale fist connected with it.

'Never call a lady such a disgusting name, especially not my Rin!' the tall man barked, his voice as cold, clean and welcome as a Siberian gale after a hot, muggy day.

'Sesshoumaru?' she asked; weak with relief.

'Yes, Rin, I'm here. Come back to me, please,' his eyes pleaded.

'But all those things . . .' she trailed off, her system shutting down. How could he still want her anywhere near him after those things she'd called him?

'If you could stand to be with someone as heartless and callous as me?' his face was open, innocent and childlike. It begged her, without him having to say as much, to still want him to stay.

'Those terrible names I called you, I didn't mean any of it!' she burst out.

'I know. I know,' he held her close, rocking her back and forth next to her unconscious assailant.

'Can we go back to your place?' her voice was small and shaky, 'I don't want to go any farther here,' He nodded.

They walked together; Rin was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms, shuddering. She was feeling better, but still very rattled. They stopped outside his apartment door. He looked her in the eye, holding her close in a way that made her feel safe and protected.

'How did you find me?' she asked, knowing she sounded like a Mill's and Boon novel.

'I was mad at myself, so I was following you to apologize to you, and I heard the music. I put that song on your favourites list yesterday,' he explained, 'I think it pretty much sums up my feelings for you,'

'You never said you loved me,' she said sadly, 'well, once,'

'Every night. Every night I tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love you,' he looked away and started to open the door, 'Oh, and about that drawer . . .'

'Drop it, Sesshoumaru, if you're uncomfortable with it, we'll come to some sort of compromise,'

' . . . Why do you want just one drawer when you can just move in with me?'

_Didn't want to do what everybody does__  
__And hide the truth to find we never knew__  
__A thing about love 'cause this is__  
__Real life, Real Love, and knowing what it comes down to,__  
__It just might be love ._

_And who am I to tell you?__  
__That I would never let you down.__  
__But no one else could love you,__  
__Half as much as I do now.__  
__But who am I to tell you?__  
__I'll always catch you when you fall.___

_Well I...___

_Who am I to tell you?__  
__That I would never let you down.__  
_

**A happy ending!!**


End file.
